


Rain

by cliniclyInsane189



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nonbinary Character, Original Character-centric, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliniclyInsane189/pseuds/cliniclyInsane189
Summary: Snippet of an AU of an AU that I'm writing, OC focused. This one is closer to canon than the main one. Sorry.---Maes Hughes is dead. A brief snapshot of what comes next.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is pretty short, it was one of those I just had to get down. When I eventually start posting the main AU, this is not canon to that.  
> Enjoy.

It didn’t even have the decency to rain.  
Instead, it was bright and cool; the perfect autumn day.  
It was a typical military funeral, packed with soldiers. And yet, there were only a few who were personally affected by the tragedy. Fewer still were those that openly displayed their grief.  
Luca kept their face carefully blank, expression stony, eyes stinging with punished tears. Their hands were clenched so tightly that, were it not for the gloves, their nails would have been carving bloody grooves in their palms. As it was, the tendons in their hands were aching from the strain.  
As the coffin was lowered into the ground, they heard Elicia begin to loudly cry out for her daddy.  
On one side of them, Alex's previously silent sobs became audible; on their other side, out of the corner of their eye, they saw Roy tilt his head back, mouth pressed into a thin line, jaw clenched very tightly.  
Luca kept their gaze firmly forward, vision misting slightly, chest constricting as if crushed in a vice.

They were so focused on maintaining composure, that they nearly didn’t notice when everyone began to leave. They shook themselves, then turned to Alex.  
“Wait for me by the gate. I'll just be a minute.”  
Alex nodded and left.  
Luca then turned to Roy, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Distantly, they noticed that they, along with Roy and Riza, were the only ones still there.  
“Hey, ” they said quietly. “I’ll give you some privacy. Just...” They hesitated, squeezed his shoulder gently. “Tell him I’ll come by later, okay?”  
Roy gave a sad half-smile and nodded silently.  
Luca gave a watery smile in return and took a deep shuddering breath as they let their hand slide off his shoulder. They took one more deep breath, composed themselves, and strode off, their face forced into an expression of chilly apathy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to concrit! Thanks for reading! 💜


End file.
